Planet Normandy, Under attack!
by OriginalVoltronForever
Summary: Chapter 1, Lotor is threatening a planet close to Arus. Will he be able to conquer Voltron and steal Allura this time?


Normander, Planet of the nomads

This is my first shot at writing a fanfic, So I hope all of you can leave me feedback.

All Characters belong to WEP.

The day was going to be lovely. The sun was just rising and Princess Allura had just gotten up and walked to her window to survey the outside world. The pinkish skies of the early morning were filled with the chirping of birds. Soon, Allura would have to begin her studies. After yesterday's combat practice took more time than expected, Nanny was in a foul mood and would not allow the Princess out of her room until she made up for the missed work plus the current days work.

To Allura, this seemed a horrible waste to such a beautiful day. As a princess, she did have certain duties to attend to, but sometimes she just wished she could just be free. Free to go outside when she wanted, free to soar with the boys in the lions. Allura sighed heavily and promised herself she would study quickly and thoroughly so that she could enjoy some of the day before the sun set.

On the other side of the castle, Commander Keith had long since been up. He was already outside enjoying the morning air with a light jog around the castle lake. Lance was still in bed, hitting the snooze hoping for five more minutes before lion practice began. Hunk was getting shoved out of bed by a lively Pidge. Breakfast would soon be on the table and Pidge knew Hunk would not want to miss out.

Coran and Nanny were in the breakfast room. Nanny was setting the table and Coran was talking to her about Allura's studies and what she should learn about that day.

All was well on Planet Arus, but everyone knew, at any moment, Lotor, Prince of Doom, might attack. Though 'relaxed,' each person was still on their toes.  
***********************************************************************************

Deep in space, Lotor was on a path for the Planet Normander. King Zarkon, Lotor's father was sending him on a mission to take over the planet.

"Lotor, I want you to head to Normander. The Lazon mines are necessary to power my Empire. Also, make that planet into a Doom Base. It's close enough to Arus that we can station ourselves there and prepare for an attack." King Zarkon said through the com.

"Yes, father," replied Lotor. Lotor would agree for now, but he only had his mind on Arus and it's lovely Princess. Closing the com, Lotor said out loud, "Allura... Soon you will be mine!"  
"Yes, your highness. As your father said, Normander is the perfect place to build a base." hissed the evil witch, Hagar. She had been aboard Lotor's ship at Zarkon's command. She was to use her magic to help in the destruction of the Voltron force. "My new robeast is ever more powerful than any that came before. Voltron will not know what hit him! Muahahah" Hagar laughed mechanically.

The fleet of Doom flew on to Normander and a victory smirk appeared on Lotor's lips.

Back at the Castle of Lions, Allura was in the middle of class with Nanny. Today's lesson was focused on how to be a graceful royal hostess. Nanny had Allura sitting in a stiff, high backed chair, books piled on her head and her waist tied to the chair. The boys were also at the table to help out with the lesson.

"Now, Allura, a princess must never lean over her food! Take a modest amount on your fork and bring it to you. No No!, Do not let your elbow touch the table. Again!" The boys were trying not to laugh but smirks and giggles could often be heard from all corners of the room. Allura's face was red with embarrassment, but after some time, she finally perfected her table etiquette enough for Nanny to announce that today's lesson was over. Keith quickly pushed back his chair and rushed to Allura's side to untie her. Nanny took the books off her head, and Keither pulled back her chair allowing the princess to stand. "Commander, if we have a feast, and there are no prince's or a husband for Allura, you will be her hignesses escort! At least one of you boys has some manners!" Nanny huffed and glared at the other boys who had grouped together and were laughing behind their hands. Upon seeing Nanny's reaction, the quickly stood at attention and gave Nanny a nod that they understood. Once Nanny had marched from the room, raucous amounts of laughter filled the room from Lance, Hunk and Pidge. "Knock it off, guys!" shouted Keith. "The princess has been through enough, you are making it worse!"

"Yeah, well, with all them books on her head, I can't help but laugh Keith! You would think Nanny thought the princess was a bookcase!" replied Lance.

Hunk and Pidge both laughed roared with laughter and the three boys left the room.

"Immature!" Keith huffed under his breath.

"It's alright, Keith." Allura smiled, "Thank you for helping me up so quickly. I thought I would be stuck there all day!"

Keith smiled sheepishly, "It's no problem, princess. I figured you were uncomfortable." Keith looked down into Allura's eyes. The beauty of her eyes struck him yet again and he was memorized.

Allura was just as attracted to Keith's dark eyes, without realizing it she began to tilt her head towards him.

Keith also began to lean in, both unaware of what they were doing and where it might lead. Heads slowly moving closer together, both felt a small rush.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm sounded, Voltron was needed.

Breaking out of their haze, Keith cleared his throat, "I'll go see what's up, you quickly go change into your flight suit in case Voltron is needed!"

Allura nodded and both turned towards the necessary doors for their routes, Allura heading towards her room, and Keith to the control room.

Keith was the first to arrive in the control room, followed closely by the other male members of the force. "Coran, what's up?" Keith asked.

"I'm afraid a close neighbor, Planet Normander has sent up a distress call. The urgently require Voltron's assistance." Coran said as he turned on the transmission.

As the transmission from Normander was beginning, Allura arrived. She quickly stood at Keith's side and turned her attention to the viewscreen.

***** Voltron Force, I am Babelon, ruler of Planet Normander. Our planet is under attack, the forces of Doom are in our airspace and telling us to surrender within the hour or face war, survivors will be taken as slaves. Please Voltron, we need your help.*****

Allura gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh Keith, we must help those poor people!"

Keith looked to Coran, "What is the military and strategic positioning of Normandy compared to Arus?'

Coran began typing away on the computer and reading the information aloud to the team. "Normander is a plant of free roaming people. They have no military of their own, except for the king's guard. Most of the people are nomadic sheep herders. Normandy is close enough to Arus that it could be used as an attack base."

"Alright team, this may be a trap. Lotor may be pretending to take over Normander to relax our guard of Arus. But because of it's position in relation to Arus, it is a chance we need to take. Into the Lions team!"

Coran raised the pad and each member jumped into their shoot, to begin the trip to the Lions. First on a zip line, then into an electric car that brought them into the Lions.  
Once each member was in their respective Lion Keith began the operation sequence, "Insert keys!" Soon the Lions took off and were in space on their way to Normandy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stay tuned for the next chapter!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
